decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Cross
Appearance Richard Cross is a large man, standing 6'6 and weighing around 240 pounds, mostly comprised of muscle mass gained from climbing mountains, lifting rocks, one-arming a bastard sword, and extreme farming. He is quite tanned, having spent most of his free time farming. He has wavy brown hair and an average amount of beard on his face. He has gray eyes and is normally a loud man with a loud laugh. Back Story Richard Cross was born to a family of farmers. He was raised to be a farmer, and would have been happy being so. In fact, he is still a farmer, owning a small farm, living by himself with his dog. What changed his life forever was that he joined the militia in his town at a young age. He loved farming, but he loved helping and protecting people more. When his town got hit by a bandit raid, Richard was the first to run to the aid of the people. With the bastard sword that he took from the guardhouse in hand, he chopped through as many of the men who attacked his home as he could. He charged in, and minutes later, the bandits retreated. He was met with praise from his people, and they promoted him to Captain of the Militia, giving him a small brass insignia, which he still wears to this day. And that is how he lives his life to this day. He waits in his home, tending to his farm and his dog, until he hears the call of adventure. If he can help people along the way, all the better. He puts down his farmer's tools and picks up his sword and armor, and heads out to battle. Involvement He has yet to appear in an actual, completed OS, QS, or Campaign. Personality He is a kind man from a humble background. He is constantly looking out to help his fellow man. Beliefs Richard wants to see the good in all people. However, he is able to recognize evil when he sees it, and will not hesitate to remove it to protect those whom he cares about. Fighting Style Richard wields a bastard sword, the same sword used whenever he was a member of his town militia. Relationships With Other Characters * Leonan the Ranger - He likes Leonan, completely confident in his ability to lead a party, even if Leonan doesn't agree or want the position in the first place. Richard wants to see Leonan become comfortable in a position of power. He also wants to push Mara and Leonan closer together. * Anduin - Richard really likes Anduin, and wants to see him grow as a person, an adventurer, and as a man. He has made it one of his missions to push him, making him more confident and stronger. Before they party ways, Richard wants Anduin to be completely sure of himself, and possibly lead his own adventuring crew. * Basil - Richard respects Basil, both as a capable leader and fighter. He wishes to go drinking with him one day. * Mara - Richard enjoys Mara's company, and is glad that she is a part of his crew. Like the rest of his friends, he wants to push her to become a better person than she already is. While he does agree that she is beautiful, Richard is more concerned with her ability to stay alive while under the pressures of giant battles. Appears In * Giant Hunting OS Category:Player Characters Category:Jared